


Three Guesses

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, But it's dialogue only so getting their voices down was all I needed, But that's every convo they have that's not angsty soooooo, Dialogue-Only, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Relationships, It's not like a comedy but these two ya know the banter, Light-Hearted, M/M, Okay I have seen the episodes relevant to Julian and this ship, Teasing, This is just about 600 words of nothing but flirting, This time I HAVE seen the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "You are just horrid. Absolutely the worst. I don't trust you at all, and I hate you. And there isn't another place in this blasted station that I'd rather be than here with you right now.""You can be such a flatterer, my dearest doctor.""What can I say, I had a good example to follow.""Whoever could you mean? Has someone else been flirting with you? If so, that is great cause for concern on my end.""Mhmmm, I'm not sure if I should tell you, really. You love a good secret after all, I'd hate to deprive you of that."
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Three Guesses

**Author's Note:**

> me: man i can hear exactly what they're gonna say in my head but i can't form a story-
> 
> me:
> 
> me: wait i can just write a dialogue only story

"You are just horrid. Absolutely the worst. I don't trust you at all, and I hate you. And there isn't another place in this blasted station that I'd rather be than here with you right now."

"You can be such a flatterer, my dearest doctor."

"What can I say, I had a good example to follow."

"Whoever could you mean? Has someone else been flirting with you? If so, that is great cause for concern on my end."

"Mhmmm, I'm not sure if I should tell you, really. You love a good secret after all, I'd hate to deprive you of that."

"I do indeed, my dear. However, I think I can make an exception, in this case."

"Oh, perhaps you could guess! I'll give you hints, not _too_ helpful of course, and you tell me who you think it is that showed me the 'flirting ropes', if you will."

"Very well, I shall play your game. But only because it is you who asked."

"As sweet and magnanimous as always, Garak. Your first clue; it is someone I fancy dining with regularly."

"Engineer O'Brien, perhaps? He is a dear friend of yours and a married man, so his advice would be sound."

"Logically arrived at, however, incorrect. You have two more guesses before I spoil your fun and tell you the answer."

"Oh, how cruel you are! I shall endeavor to think more carefully on my next response, then."

"As you should. Hint number two, they are older than I am."

"That hardly narrows anything down, my dear! You are by no means a child, but you are quite green compared to many of the others here."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment about my youthful charms."

"Ha! I never said you couldn't. Hmmm... Captain Sisko, perhaps? The man is a devoted father, to both his son and and his men, it would not be outrageous to believe he would deign to give you advice."

"Your reasoning is as sound as ever, but alas, wrong again."

"Oh dear. I am on my last guess, yes?"

"Indeed, you are. But I'll take pity on you, I think, and make it easy. Something even a simple tailor like yourself should be able to deduce."

"Perish the thought of you taking it easy on me, but my gnawing curiosity is growing too strong to argue. Please, tell me now."

"Alright, then- currently, they are engaged in a battle of, what we earthlings might call, _footsie_ with me under this very table. And they seem to be playing to win."

"They are? That would track, yes, since, if I recall correctly that is a form of flirting."

"Quite right. Any guesses?"

"I'm afraid not, you have stumped me this time, doctor."

"Now, now, that's too bad. I'm a little disappointed in you, Garak."

"Those words inflict the cruelest sorrows upon me! My pride shall never recover from your disapproval!"

"We can't have that, now can we? My merciful mood hasn't yet passed, so I will spare you the indignity of saying who it is too loudly. Lean in closely, now."

"Is this close enough?"

"A bit more..."

...

"I'd be hard pressed to qualify that as talking, my dear."

"No, it wasn't, but the point still got across, didn't it? You should have the answer now."

"I believe I do, but my ears have been a bit stuffed, lately, so my hearing is not what it normally is. Just to make sure, I'd like to ask you to repeat yourself."

"I am quite happy to oblige. As many times as you need, of course."

"You have my thanks, my dear."•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I've been watching their moments over and over bc hyperfixation brain, so i think I got their voices down pretty well.


End file.
